Baby in the Leather Jacket
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: The new Castiel still feels offended toward Dean's "baby in a trenchcoat" comments. He'd God, after all, so why shouldn't he have his own fun revenge? deaged!Dean
1. Chapter 1

Castiel was _God_ now. And an _angry_ God is bad.

He was fuming now, angry at Sam and Bobby, and mostly Dean.

He thought of him as useless...A baby in a trenchcoat. Well, he'd show him what it meant to be useless. Powerless.

_Guess what, Dean.._.the former angel thought slyly, _you're mine now._

* * *

><p>When Sam returned to the motel with dinner, a salad for him, a cheeseburger with extra bacon for Dean. Dean had insisted he wasn't hungry, but Sam knew better.<p>

He was prepared for Dean's angry complaining. His moping, his claims that they should get off their asses and figure something out.

But he wasn't prepared to see that the room was a mess, shelves turned over, the tv toppled to its side, papers scattered all around.

He definitely didn't expect the heap of Dean's...clothes moving on the floor. Setting down the food, he pulled his gun out of his pocket and set it front of him, staring at the pile in confusion as it cooed.

He quickly, carefully flicked up the rest of the clothes to see a tiny person peek his head out, clad in only a miniature version of Dean's leather in a leather jacket.

It was a baby in a leather jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is where the story actually starts. Please note that I am not very good at portraying Sam very well. So bare with me! **

Both baby and Sasquatch stared each other for a long moment. Then the baby gave a gurgling laugh and held out its arms, bouncing his body on the floor.

Sam's mouth dropped. Everything about the thing screamed Dean. The slight freckles, the blond tuft of hair, the piercing green eyes. And the leather jacket. Had they been attacked by a Trickster or something? That was the first thing that popped into Sam's head. Witch? Goofy archangel? Even worse...Gabriel had been resurrected?

He shuddered. But whatever thoughts he had were interrupted by a wail. The miniature, chubby Dean was sitting on his haunches, and Sam nearly doubled over with the smell.

"Whew! And I thought you smelled bad when you were big, dude."

When Dean gave the little smirk, Sam knew to no doubt that whatever happened, it was Dean. And right now, that little Dean had a smelly diaper. Which meant trouble for Sam.

He didn't know what to be more horrified at: the fact that Dean was a freaking baby, or he had to change his diaper.

"Goddammit."

Sam cautiously lifted the still crying baby off the floor by his underarms, holding him up far away from his nose. "Okay. We can do this. I'll figure out a way to clean you, and then...we'll call Bobby."

* * *

><p>There was one problem after the actual cleaning part...no other diapers. "You've got to be kidding me."<p>

With a permanent wince on his face, Sam wrapped a dishtowel around Dean. Now in serious need of baby supplies, Sam placed Dean on the bed, who sat staring at the colorful pattern of the blanket. Sam swallowed and turned to the door in panic, dialing Bobby's number frantically.

"Singer speaking."

"Bobby! We have a serious problem. And I mean...huge. I left to get some food and...when I came back...there was...Dean..."

"Sam, you idjit, I can't even understand you."

"Um...you know what? I'll meet you at the house."

"Wait, Sam. Where's Dean?" Bobby demanded. Sam glanced at the bed and dropped the phone. Dean was reaching toward the nightstand, millimeters from falling off the bed and hitting his head on the table. He raced to him and grabbed him up.

"Sam?" the older hunter's voice echoed. Sam hurried back to the the phone, trying to control the squirming baby in his large arms.

"Yeah, uh, I've gotta call you back." He hung up and sat back on the bed, Dean sitting in his lap. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he paused, "Don't answer that."

By the time Sam reached Bobby's, he was more exhausted than he would be on a hunt. Dean had cried no matter what Sam did if he wasn't sitting in his lap in the driver's seat, even after Sam had bought a baby seat for the had stopped at the store, picking out some clothes (causing stares from other customers that a baby in a brown leather jacket and dishtowel diaper baby being held by the large man) and diapers (more stares) and a pacifier (due to even more stares from Dean's crying).

"You, my man, are the most pickiest baby I have ever heard of." Sam grumbled to the smiling bundle in his lap. Dean was now wearing a blue t-shirt, the same jacket (because he wouldn't let Sam take it off), the tiniest jeans Sam had ever seen, and white socks.

He didn't want to give Bobby a heart attack, but there wasn't a calm way to tell someone your older brother had been turned into a baby for no apparent reason. He didn't realize that he'd spent 2 minutes in front of the door until Bobby opened it. "What are you standing out here lollygagging for, you-"

He cut off when he saw the baby in his arms.

"Idjit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, as much as I would love to know why you're holding a baby, it looks like someone made a doo-doo." Bobby remarked, wrinkling his nose as Dean's lip puckered and a foul stench filled the air around them.

Sam REALLY didn't want to go through another diaper exchange. He looked at Bobby pleadingly as Dean began to cry loudly in his arms.

Bobby let out a huge sigh. "Fine. Give him here." when Sam paused, he added gruffly, "well don't just stand there looking like an idiot, boy, get in the house and hand me the kid."

Sam finally handed Dean to Bobby, who held him at the crook of his arm like he'd been doing this for years.

"Bobby, um..."

"We'll talk once the kid stops crying." Bobby said simply.

* * *

><p>"Okay. You want to run that by me again?" Bobby said incredulously, already standing from his seat on the couch to his desk and began sorting through books.<p>

"When I got back with dinner, the motel was trashed and HE," he made a hand motion to the cooing baby in his lap, "was under Dean's clothes. How the jacket got there is beyond me."

"So you think its Dean." Bobby said, raising his eyebrow at Sam.

Sam held up the baby high, making it giggle. "It looks like him, I guess. I've seen his baby pictures."

"Say it is Dean. What the hell turns a 32 year old man into a baby in 30 minutes?"

"Gabriel." Sam muttered.

"He's dead, Sam. Hate to break the hopeful reunion."

"I'm glad he is!" Sam snapped.

Dean frowned at Sam's tone. He reached a pudgy fist to Sam's chest and patted it, babbling baby talk in a questioning manner. Sam lifted the tiny hand in his own, making a palm. Dean released his own fist and placed his chubby fingers and palm on Sam's, which was 10 times as larger. Dean smiled up at him.

Sam caught himself smiling back. Then he glanced back at Bobby. "How can...Do we...?"

"What?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked down again at the mini Dean. "Nothing."

"He looks to be about 8 months, don'tcha think?"

Sam nodded. "No way we'll no for sure. Anyway, um, I'd better uh...feed him or something." then he groaned. "Crap. I forgot baby formula."

"You forgot the one thing that keeps babies from starving?" Bobby asked irritably. "Get your ass off that couch and go to the store before I'm stuck here with the dang crying machine!"

Dean seemed to agree, as he began bouncing up and down and trying to scramble up to Sam's face. Sam let him reach his face and smiled as Dean stared at him eye-level. Then he smiled and bonked Sam in the cheek with his fist.

"Ow! Hey!" It didn't hurt, but it surprised Sam, but the more he thought about it, it shouldn't have. Its what Dean would do.

"Oh, yeah. That's Dean, all right." Bobby snorted.


End file.
